How Sirius got away with stealing Remus' book
by Lukie15
Summary: Sirius steals Remus' book, but it wasn't just any book. It was Remus' diary. How will he ever get away with it? Dramatic hand over forehead type thing


**How Sirius got away with stealing Remus' book. By Lukie15**

'Good morning Moony!' Sirius grinned cheerily at Remus and sat across from him, beside Peter, at the breakfast table. James was sitting beside Remus.

Remus had gone down to breakfast before Sirius woke up so he had no chance to say it in the dormitory.

Sirius didn't get the gentle "hello" he expected. Instead he received a furious glare. Sirius stared at the Werewolf with a wounded expression.

'Sorry Moony, I didn't mean to make you angry.' Sirius mumbled as he buttered himself a piece of toast, avoiding Remus' glowering.

Remus growled low in his throat. James smirked. 'It's not you Padfoot, Remus lost his book.'

'I did not _lose_ it James.' Remus snapped, making the girl on his other side flinch and inch away from the normally calm, cool, and collected seventh year boy.

'Really, then what happened to it?' James grinned.

'_Someone_ stole it.' Remus glared suspiciously at his three dorm mates.

'Not us, when have you ever seen us read?' James laughed.

'I don't know what the big deal is.' Peter said.

Remus froze and turned his head slowly away from James to stare at Peter. James shook his head at the Rat Animagus and mouthed the word "no".

But Peter didn't stop. 'You can always get a new one. It is just a book.'

'Just a book?' Remus said softly. James looked horrified and Sirius was ready to dive away in case Remus tried to kill Peter. Peter realized then what a huge mistake he made, his eyes widened and he looked scared out of his mind.

'JUST A BOOK? IT'S _MY_ BOOK! MINE! I DON'T WANT A NEW ONE! I WANT THAT ONE!' Remus shouted, his voice ringing across the now silent hall. He stormed out.

'Lovely.' Sirius grinned. 'Ah, Moony. Such a crazy boy you gotta love him.'

'Er . . . Sirius? What are you on about?' James frowned.

'Oh, it's just that I know which book he means and I'm the one who took it.' Sirius chuckled. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some winning-over-Remus-Lupin to do.' He walked off after Remus.

He went into their dormitory and said. 'Moony? Are you okay?' And then he muttered a quick levitation charm and charmed the book to lie half under Remus' bed. It was Remus' diary.

'No.' Remus snarled.

'Well, I . . . Remus . . . is that the book you're looking for?' Sirius frowned and pointed at the book he'd charmed.

Remus gasped and snatched it up. 'Yes! My book! Mine!'

Sirius smiled. That night Remus closed his curtains but whispered. 'Lumos.' He opened it to where he had last written an entry and then turned the page to what he thought was a blank page. He gasped.

There was a letter, written on the creamy paper in the flawless cursive script that only belonged to Sirius.

Dear Remus,

I know you're going to hate me for taking your diary, and I do apologize for it, but this needed to be said and I'm too much of a coward to say it in person.

I love you. And I don't mean platonically. I mean completely and utterly romantically. I'm sorry if that grosses you out, and I'll understand if you never speak to me again but this secret was killing me and I don't have my own diary to write it in so I used yours.

I'll tell you why I love you, there are so many reasons.

I love you because you're always there for me even if you have bigger issues and mine seem like trifles.

I love you because you're always calm and gentle and you hardly ever lose your temper.

I love you because when you do lose your temper it's over the trifles instead of the big things.

I love you because you're you. And you're beautiful even if you think you aren't, and you're my best friend aside from James and Peter. And I'm extremely glad I fell in love with you and not them.

I love you because that's the way it is and I wouldn't change it for the world. You're special and I want you to be mine.

And if you completely reject me I'll still love you because I'm a total idiot who fell hard and couldn't get back up again.

Lovingly and adoringly,

Sirius.

P.S I didn't read your diary.

'Oh my god.' Remus breathed. 'SIRIUS!' He yelled.

'Oh, damn.' Sirius poked his head cautiously out of his curtains. James and Peter did too.

Remus yanked open his curtains and stared at Sirius. Half angry and half bewildered. 'You stole my diary and ruined my day.' Remus said.

Sirius flinched, prepared for the worst but Remus strode over and pulled him into a kiss, Sirius gasped. Remus pulled back and whispered. 'And I love you because of it.' He tossed his diary back onto his own bed and crawled into Sirius'.

James grinned and Peter fainted. James levitated Peter onto the boy's bed and he went to bed himself.


End file.
